Saved Chat 01/19/17
~DarkHeart413 has come to the war room.~ 9:08 DarkHeart413: hello? 9:08 CaptainPhasmaIsTheBest: hi 9:08 PikminKader: Hi 9:08 DarkHeart413: amazingly not as hostile as we used to be 9:08 CaptainPhasmaIsTheBest: ? 9:09 Leapord: Hellloooi 9:09 DarkHeart413: none of you know me? ~BlackSmithy has gone to battle~ 9:09 PikminKader: I'm new here, so no. 9:09 CaptainPhasmaIsTheBest: i am new too ~BlackSmithy has come to the war room.~ 9:09 CaptainPhasmaIsTheBest: who are you 9:09 PikminKader: Welcome back Smithy. 9:09 DarkHeart413: I'm Brandon... 9:09 Leapord: Wait 9:09 DarkHeart413: Nicole has seriously said nothing? 9:09 Leapord: BRANDON????? 9:09 DarkHeart413: Hiya Leapord! 9:09 BlackSmithy: I knew something would happen 9:10 Leapord: Holy crap dude 9:10 BlackSmithy: wait, who are you? 9:10 DarkHeart413: Brandon. I am Brandon. 9:10 Leapord: I though you got banned???!!! 9:10 BlackSmithy: Have I seen you before? 9:10 DarkHeart413: I would hope you would know something about me. I was the one who broke the news Nicole got caught up in the fight and had to be dragged home. 9:10 Hallowed424: Ok, idk you 9:10 BlackSmithy: EmoGamer? That brandon? 9:11 DarkHeart413: I was there to help with Eyeless Jack and his crazy thing. Yeah. 9:11 Hallowed424: But nicole is currently either choking or passed out from choking 9:11 DarkHeart413: I have 3 accounts. That's still happening? 9:11 Hallowed424: Its gotten worse With excruciating pain 9:11 DarkHeart413: I have known her since 2014. 9:11 Leapord: I KNEW IT YOU LIEDDDD 9:11 DarkHeart413: This has been happening since. 9:11 Hallowed424: Ik 9:11 BlackSmithy: I eon't think anyone's died tho :p 9:12 DarkHeart413: Long story short my tablet and 2ds got destroyed by my younger niece. 9:12 Hallowed424: Not simce her friends did So who are you 9:12 DarkHeart413: For goodness sake people! BRANDON 9:12 Hallowed424: Explain how you know nicole 9:12 Leapord: xD 9:12 BlackSmithy: wikia-war.wikia.com/wiki/EmoGamer ugh forgot www 9:13 DarkHeart413: We met on Animal Crossing New Leaf. 9:13 Leapord: His seem here longer then me i think 9:13 BlackSmithy: www.wikia-war.wikia.com/wiki/EmoGamer 9:13 DarkHeart413: You weren't too far off Leapord. 9:13 BlackSmithy: links y u no work EmoGamer there we go 9:13 Hallowed424: So why are you here 9:14 DarkHeart413: Well I was gone for so damn long I thought it would be nice to come back and see how everyone is doing. is that a problem? 9:14 Leapord: No fam 9:14 Hallowed424: Sorry, just problems 9:14 Leapord: *na 9:14 DarkHeart413: It seems like the everyone I knew isn't here anymore... Except Leapord and Nicole.. 9:14 Hallowed424: Yup Scar 9:14 BlackSmithy: A whole lot has changed 9:14 DarkHeart413: Can somebody fill me in? 9:14 BlackSmithy: a. Whole. Fucking. Lot. 9:14 Hallowed424: Dylan 9:14 CaptainPhasmaIsTheBest: times are changing 9:15 BlackSmithy: The loop happened 9:15 DarkHeart413: I left early 2015. 9:15 BlackSmithy: fuck that shit btw 9:15 Hallowed424: Claus is here still 9:15 BlackSmithy: ^ 9:15 DarkHeart413: One at a time guys. Start from the earliest point. 9:15 Leapord: xD 9:15 DarkHeart413: Someone else, get ahold of Nicole. 9:15 BlackSmithy: AmbroseMalachai came back 9:15 CaptainPhasmaIsTheBest: if u know solo she is here too 9:15 DarkHeart413: Shoot me. 9:15 BlackSmithy: Quite a few times 9:16 Hallowed424: Hey brandon 9:16 BlackSmithy: last time he came was in august 9:16 DarkHeart413: Yes? 9:16 Hallowed424: Once shes out we cant get her back till she wakes up 9:16 DarkHeart413: I wouldn't worry about her dying. 9:16 Hallowed424: Ik 9:16 BlackSmithy: Brandon, here's 2016 2016 Recap 9:16 Hallowed424: But its gotten to the point of that 9:16 DarkHeart413: Guys. 9:16 BlackSmithy: There's no 2015 page 9:16 Leapord: Ya? 9:17 DarkHeart413: You're seriously worried about the one person who can practically make things appear from thin air? 9:17 Hallowed424: I've been with her when she has passed out before in the early school year 9:17 DarkHeart413: And just get about anywhere in the world whenever? 9:17 CaptainPhasmaIsTheBest: ? 9:17 Hallowed424: Huh? Who? 9:17 DarkHeart413: Nicole. 9:17 BlackSmithy: She can fucking teleport? :O she never told us that 9:17 DarkHeart413: Well the Nicole we knew. What happened to that? 9:18 Hallowed424: She can't. If she did then tell me where it went 9:18 DarkHeart413: It? 9:18 Hallowed424: The power ~Terrios528 has come to the war room.~ 9:18 DarkHeart413: I wasn't here if it went away. Hi stranger! 9:18 BlackSmithy: Fuck tho 9:18 PikminKader: Welcome back Terri. 9:18 BlackSmithy: that's really fucking cool 9:18 CaptainPhasmaIsTheBest: hi terri 9:18 BlackSmithy: nicole can teleport holy fuck 9:19 Terrios528: Who dis @DarkHeart 9:19 PikminKader: EmoGamer Brandon 9:19 Terrios528: Oh, I see 9:19 DarkHeart413: What kind of Nicole do you happen to know? I'm actually very concerned about that.. 9:20 Terrios528: "What Kind of Nicole" what 9:20 Hallowed424: Wth do you mean 9:20 DarkHeart413: I mean You're positive it's her right? 9:20 Leapord: What part of her 9:20 Hallowed424: Yes we are 9:20 BlackSmithy: She was different back then? 9:20 Leapord: Yes 9:20 Hallowed424: Fucking hell Her breathing 9:20 DarkHeart413: Sounds like she's different now, but 9:20 Hallowed424: Its on and off Hah There are clones of us Claus 9:21 BlackSmithy: ^ 9:21 DarkHeart413: I know of these clones, I was there for that... 9:21 BlackSmithy: No not just IM STILL DEAD 9:21 Hallowed424: Not for claus and terri 9:21 BlackSmithy: claus has one 9:21 Leapord: I wasn't I mean I was there but I wasn't there 9:22 BlackSmithy: terri has one the fuck? 9:22 DarkHeart413: Well it's been long enough. 9:22 BlackSmithy: Terri has a clone? 9:22 DarkHeart413: 2016 sounds like a really shitty year for you. 9:22 Hallowed424: And they are getting bodies aparently. 9:22 CaptainPhasmaIsTheBest: smithy are u serious 9:22 DarkHeart413: Hello! 9:22 CaptainPhasmaIsTheBest: wb shy 9:22 BlackSmithy: Yes I had no idea terri had a clone 9:22 Shystar500: guess who passed out 9:22 PikminKader: You? 9:22 BlackSmithy: Eonte? 9:22 Hallowed424: Her breathing it cold again Is* 9:23 DarkHeart413: And you know this how? 9:23 BlackSmithy: He's there 9:23 Hallowed424: Claus learned how to tell of she is breathing 9:23 BlackSmithy: Never mind xd 9:23 Hallowed424: And from him, i learnes 9:23 DarkHeart413: I miss Claus. 9:23 Hallowed424: Learned* 9:23 BlackSmithy: :O I want to do that fuck how? 9:23 Leapord: No you dont 9:23 Hallowed424: We are both close enough to get to her if something happened 9:23 DarkHeart413: Why not? 9:24 Hallowed424: It takes a lot of patience and concentration To feel her breathing 9:24 Leapord: ^^^ 9:24 Hallowed424: And you need to know them personally 9:24 BlackSmithy: Are you implying I don't have patience or concentration? 9:24 Shystar500: yes 9:24 Leapord: Yup 9:24 Hallowed424: Yup 9:24 BlackSmithy: You don't know me 9:24 Leapord: Yes 9:25 PikminKader: I don't know you well enough to give you an answer to that, but I'll give into mob mentality and say yes. 9:25 DarkHeart413: Ok, reading all this concerns me a lot. 9:25 Hallowed424: I can sit here and make things out of paper 9:25 BlackSmithy: I can learn to do that 9:25 Hallowed424: Takes patience 9:25 DarkHeart413: Has she become soft? 9:25 Hallowed424: A lot of it 9:25 BlackSmithy: The wonderful thing about being a human is that you can learn how 9:25 Hallowed424: Bo No* 9:25 DarkHeart413: Are you sure? 9:25 Hallowed424: No she hasnt 9:25 Leapord: ^ 9:25 PikminKader: ^ 9:26 Hallowed424: She can hide it And when she is threatened its kinda scary 9:26 Leapord: That true 9:26 Hallowed424: Im bigger than her and stronger 9:26 Leapord: And im stronger then yay 9:26 Hallowed424: Well, anyone is taller 9:26 Leapord: *you 9:26 Hallowed424: How so? 9:27 Leapord: AND IM SHORRRRTTTTT IM 4'4 ~Terrios528 has gone to battle~ 9:27 Shystar500: HOLY SHIT 9:27 Hallowed424: Could you kick a car 3 feet? Can you push a half ton truck 9:27 BlackSmithy: WHAT 9:27 DarkHeart413: Wow. 9:27 Shystar500: IM TALLER THAN SOMEONE 9:27 BlackSmithy: I'm taller than most of you fuck yeah 9:27 PikminKader: I'm taller than you 9:27 Leapord: SHUT UPPPPP 9:27 Hallowed424: Im tallest here 9:27 PikminKader: 5'7" my dudes 9:27 BlackSmithy: I'm 6"0 :D 9:27 Hallowed424: 6'3 9:27 PikminKader: Hot damn you are tall 9:27 Leapord: I LOOK AT EVERYBODY AND THINK THERE A GOD ~Terrios528 has come to the war room.~ 9:28 Hallowed424: Im not even the tallest in my family 9:28 Shystar500: 5'1'' 9:28 CaptainPhasmaIsTheBest: 5,479 9:28 PikminKader: Lea, Hallowed is your new god 9:28 DarkHeart413: I am just having trouble understanding this. 9:28 Leapord: yup Hallow your my god 9:28 DarkHeart413: Hallow, you know her irl? 9:28 Hallowed424: I have a cousin who is 6'9 9:28 BlackSmithy: Yeah and 2016 was a really shitty year 9:28 Hallowed424: Yes 9:28 PikminKader: Yes 9:28 Hallowed424: So does The Red Plauge Or flip 9:28 DarkHeart413: Flip? 9:29 Shystar500: flapjack 9:29 CaptainPhasmaIsTheBest: shy hates him 9:29 Leapord: The Amazing Adventures of Flapjack 9:29 BlackSmithy: she hates me too ~Vuxine has gone to battle~ 9:29 PikminKader: What are you talkign about Phas? They are best buds 9:29 Shystar500: I hate everyone 9:29 CaptainPhasmaIsTheBest: shy hates flip 9:29 PikminKader: You hate me ;( 9:30 Shystar500: Oh quit whining 9:30 BlackSmithy: I may or may not have cracked and spammed the chat in august xd 9:30 PikminKader: Shy you hate me? >:( I am deeply offended! 9:30 DarkHeart413: How did you guys meet? 9:30 Shystar500: oh no 9:30 BlackSmithy: :O 9:30 Leapord: A long time ago 9:31 BlackSmithy: You guys fight in this incarnation :^) ~Vuxine has come to the war room.~ 9:31 PikminKader: I meet all of these wonderful people and Flip via Shy 9:31 BlackSmithy: But remember :^) 9:31 Shystar500: I refuse stfu 9:31 BlackSmithy: Remember that one incarnation shy :^) 9:31 CaptainPhasmaIsTheBest: i met all of them because of solo 9:31 PikminKader: :^) 9:31 Hallowed424: Cya guys I gtg 9:31 Leapord: Whos the first person to be here besides Nicole 9:31 Shystar500: SMITHY STFU 9:31 BlackSmithy: o/ 9:31 PikminKader: Which incarnation? /I cannot remember/ 9:31 Hallowed424: O/ 9:31 Leapord: Byeeeee my god O/ 9:31 Hallowed424: No 9:32 Shystar500: adios 9:32 PikminKader: o/ 9:32 Hallowed424: I am not your diety 9:32 Leapord: Ok lord 9:32 BlackSmithy: The one where shy and flip were married 9:32 Shystar500: GOD FUCKING- 9:32 PikminKader: Oooooh, that one * PikminKader is being sarcastic 9:32 * Shystar500 hits head on wall 9:32 * PikminKader puts pillow between head and wall 9:32 CaptainPhasmaIsTheBest: /giggles/ 9:33 * PikminKader adds a second one for good luck 9:33 * Shystar500 hits houdini with the pillows pillow fight, square up 9:33 * PikminKader is being smothered with the pillows ~Hallowed424 has gone to battle~ 9:33 PikminKader: Oi mate I'll knock you right up swear on me mum 9:33 CaptainPhasmaIsTheBest: pillow battle wow 9:33 Leapord: No sec 9:34 PikminKader: If that was supposed to be "No sex", then you can guarantee that there won't be any between a celibate and person who hates said celibate. 9:34 Shystar500: smithy why did you have to bring that up 9:35 * PikminKader squares up with the pillow Lea be our referee 9:35 Leapord: Your what 9:35 PikminKader: Referee Like The person who makes sure no one does anything cheaty 9:35 Leapord: Ok 9:36 Shystar500: dammit 9:36 PikminKader: Okay Shy, you ready to fight? 9:36 Shystar500: probably 9:36 PikminKader: Square up to begin * PikminKader squares up 9:36 Leapord: Ready Set Go 9:36 PikminKader: Up up down down left right left right B A Start 9:36 * Shystar500 hits houdini across the face 9:36 PikminKader: Ouch That hurt 9:36 CaptainPhasmaIsTheBest: lol 9:37 * PikminKader slaps Shy with his pillow 9:37 Shystar500: How on earth does tjat *That hurt 9:37 Leapord: White people problems morty 9:37 * PikminKader takes advantage of her being sidetracked by his sarcastic remarks of pain and slaps her in the torso with the pillow 9:38 Shystar500: Idiot 9:38 PikminKader: Clod 9:38 Leapord: Isn't that not aloud 9:38 * Shystar500 hits him in the legs shh 9:38 * PikminKader is swept off his feet, literally. 9:39 Shystar500: Stay down, moron 9:39 PikminKader: Never, squib! * PikminKader grabs her legs and makes her fall 9:39 Leapord: 1 2 3 9:39 * PikminKader sits on her back 9:39 * Shystar500 swears but keeps balance Fuck you 9:39 Leapord: 4 9:39 PikminKader: Wait so am I like sitting on your back while you stand up now? 9:40 Shystar500: beats me 9:40 CaptainPhasmaIsTheBest: /eats popcorn/ 9:40 * PikminKader swipes at her legs 9:40 Leapord: What started this fight is what I'm wondering 9:40 PikminKader: Incarnations 9:40 The Red Plague: >inb4 amb comes in 9:41 Shystar500: Flapjack stfu 9:41 CaptainPhasmaIsTheBest: okay guys i need to go have a nice fight you two 9:41 Leapord: Bye 9:41 PikminKader: Flip, give me one of those tomatoes on the counter Cya 9:41 Shystar500: Rude, dont eat my food 9:41 PikminKader: Not what I plan to do 9:41 Leapord: You throw that your out 9:42 PikminKader: For Ambrose's sake Okay * PikminKader throws pillow at Shy ~CaptainPhasmaIsTheBest has gone to battle~ 9:42 DarkHeart413: I have to go to my grandmas place. 9:42 PikminKader: Okay 9:42 * Shystar500 catches 9:42 DarkHeart413: Bye everyone! 9:42 PikminKader: Bye Brandon Fuck 9:42 Leapord: Byeeeee nice talking to you 9:42 Shystar500: dont die dying is bad for your health 9:43 BlackSmithy: You fuckers all owe me $10 9:43 PikminKader: Fuck now you have two pillows 9:43 BlackSmithy: Brandon coming back counts $35 9:43 PikminKader: Fuck 9:43 * Shystar500 hits smithy on the head with one 9:43 PikminKader: Can I pay you off with my virginity? ~DarkHeart413 has gone to battle~ Category:Saved Chat